Winged Beasts
by Pegasi51
Summary: Inuyasha's an assassin and against his better judgement he takes up an assignment to kidnap a girl. Things go really wrong when he kidnaps the wrong one! InuKag with Kikyo bashing...well kind of. Rated R for violence, language and sexual situations. R
1. Meet the Assassin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** This idea has been bothering me for a while and even though I am not good at juggling stories...::sigh:: I'll try my best.

Let's see if you like this... let me know if I should continue. It's rated R for language and sexual situations but it's too early to say if there will be lemons or not.

Well... here goes nothing!

**Chapter 1:** Meet... the Assassin

"Please, have mercy." A man begged for his life on the floor of his bedroom. His wife and son lay slaughtered in the corner, covered with blood.

This _monster _had slain them while they slept. Cutting their throats and watching the blood pour in morbid amusement.

The gold eyes of his assailant filled with glee as he watched the older, slightly heavier man beg for his life.

"What good would it do? To live? Your wife is dead, your young son gone? And you are too much of a coward to seek revenge. Is this how much you lived them?"

The man whimpered.

"Speak!" The man brandished a long silver sword at the man's throat. It gleamed silver in the night, looking deceptively clean. It was made form the rarest of materials. His own father's fangs, and it refused to drink blood.

"I have a daughter... she's not here. She will be an orphan otherwise. She'll lose her father."

The assassin's face was covered. Only his eyes glowed through the mask. He was dressed in black clothes, which allowed him freedom of movement and he could easily be distinguished as athletic. There was a form of confidence in him; a form of grace that told anyone that running was futile.

"If she survived so long with a father such as you... I think she'll live without one just fine." With that he pushed the razor sharp sword into the man's throat, cutting it clean letting the blood pour. Another graceful movement and the sword was pulled out of the man's throat.

The man held his throat, feeling the blood gush out of his body leaving it cold and numb. The cut made in his throat was so clean that the man felt himself die slowly. He fell face first onto the ground in front of him, watching the pale faces of his family with dead eyes.

The assassin moved to the window in the room, leisurely using the curtain to wipe the sword clean and then he sheathed it with a sound of the metal singing against the sheath. He looked outside the little house he was at. The moon was full and bright that night ... very calm night. He didn't have one of those very often now. Maybe he'll take a walk.

He stepped over the prone bodies with a strange satisfaction. Another day's job done. He eyed the TV in the room. Now that they were dead... they wouldn't mind if he 'borrowed' a few things, would they?

Humming to himself, he looked through the closet... rummaging through it; taking things he liked discarding stuff that he could do without. He moved to the table, looking through the drawers with idle fascination.

His wandering hands came upon a drawer that was locked. He frowned, he didn't like locked drawers. One strong jerk of his hand and the metal drawer bent, the lock snapping and it flying open.

_Ah... papers, papers and more papers. Now what do we have here?_

He looked at the file that said 'Urgent' and then flipped through its contents. _Found it._

He sighed and pocketed the file, patting it fondly through the cloth. Now, to actually steal something...

He grabbed a couple of necklaces, some money, an expensive looking vase (_vase?) _and some clothes that looked warm. He started roaming around the house, looking at this and that until he came upon the picture of the whole family that now lay dead in their bedroom.

His eyes widened. _Shit. He wasn't lying when he said there was girl left behind? There's a survivor?_

He narrowed his eyes at the picture. The girl looked young, about ten years old. But then again, everyone looked young.

It was obvious it was not a very recent photograph. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head, arching his back and feeling some bones pop. He didn't have enough energy to go through the family's photo album to see what this girl looked like. He'll find her all by himself.

He opened the door to the house and crossed the courtyard that led to the stairs. With one last look at the house that now looked oddly silent, he bid a silent goodbye saluting the dead and then moving towards the exit.

It's not like he wouldn't return. After all, one of the Higurashi's had survived.

"This is your newest assignment Inuyasha." Inuyasha gazed calmly at the man who sat in front of him.

"Tough. I don't feel like working today." He took a donut out of the paper bag he had grabbed on his way to the 'headquarters'. He took one large bite and then stopped chewing.

"This will pay well. You are to kidnap ... are you listening to me?" The man with icy blue eyes looked irritated beyond belief as he watched the half demon gag and then spit into his garbage bin. Then the golden-eyed assassin started discreetly sniffing the donut.

"Fuck Dog-breath! You listen when I talk to you! I am your senior and I can fire you if I want to."

"Fire? Me?" The assassin's eyes blazed with rage, adding fire to the already gold depths. "In case you don't remember, I don't work for no one. And since I don't work for no one, it means I don't work for you." He said accentuating each point with a small jab of his finger against the table. "And if I don't work for you, you don't fire me. Get it?"

"Watch it. Your newest assignment will pay you well."

"I don't want it."

"Oh but you do. You don't know who you get to kidnap."

"I'm a fucking assassin you fucking wolf. I don't kidnap, I kill."

"Too bad. The job is from the President himself. He's going to pay you a whole five hundred grand if you do it for him."

"A million."

"Your demands are getting harder and harder to accommodate everyday."

"Too fucking tough."

"You know... we could just go hire someone else."

"Oh? Then I'll be off then!" With that Inuyasha hoisted himself off the chair and walked towards the door.

"Six hundred!" The wolf demon called out. Inuyasha smirked. The cat was in the bag!

"Nine."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Seven-fifty." Kouga rubbed his forehead. Meet Kouga, the right hand man of the Don. The lord of the Mafia. And the most hated person that ever roamed the country of Japan. Needless to say, the President made sure he stayed on the Don's good side.

"I think I'll manage..." He made a show of being disgusted with the small amount of money and then turned around to take a seat at the chair in front of the irate demon. "Who is to be grabbed?"

"You are to kidnap Kikyo."

Inuyasha sat up in his chair so fast the wolf was surprised he didn't get a head rush.

"Kikyo? As in like _the _Kikyo?" Kouga smiled.

"Yes, _the _Kikyo."

"But, she's the daughter of the President. The only daughter."

"Exactly. It turns out that the President is having some trouble fending off the opposition."

"That's why I killed the Higurashis. They had too much dirt on him."

"But... it hasn't worked. Apparently, the death of the Higurashis has put a direct suspicion on the President. He has managed to quell it but the press is starting to fidget. You know that is never good."

"And let me guess. He wants to kidnap his daughter and turn the tables on the opposition so that it would seem as though the opposition is out to get him. It won't work."

Kouga scowled, "What makes you so sure?"

"I'll tell you what makes me so sure. The people out there might be slow but they are not stupid. Sooner or later they _will _figure it out."

"Then it's our job to make sure it's later rather than sooner."

"How long am I to keep her?"

"Two weeks maybe more." Kouga thrust a couple of tickets in his face. Inuyasha took them gruffly. "You are to kidnap her, put up a convincing show... means she _will _be screaming and struggling, and then you are to get her into a plane..."

"You expect me to waltz into a plane with a kidnapped princess?" The irritation in the half demon's voice carried over strong and clear.

"... It has all been taken care of. Don't worry about that. Kikyo will be wearing a disguise. Not to mention that you will be unrecognizable, as always. Anyways, you will take her to the Presidents' private cottage in the middle of the forests in the north of Japan. No one will find you there and we'll send for you once the plan works out."

"And all this time I am to make sure that she doesn't see my face?"

"You won't be going out of your way. No-one knows what you look like." Inuyasha huffed and then crossed his arms.

"You know what would happen if during that time she manages to see my face. I'll have to kill her."

"You touch her, Inuyasha, and I swear you won't know where to run." Kouga said, flexing his claws, popping his knuckles loudly.

"Bring it on, wolf." Inuyasha said baring his teeth.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." A smooth voice wafted over. They both turned to regard the newest addition to their banter. "Let's act a little civilized why don't we?"

"Get bent, Miroku." Kouga snarled before shuffling papers and getting up to leave.

"Shove it, lecher." Inuyasha hissed at him before following suit.

"What did I do?" Miroku looked bewildered. Meet Miroku Houshi, the 'priest' of the whole mafia. He earned that name after it was found that he showed a lot of mercy to his victims. Killing them quick and easily.

That however had put him to the bad side of the don. He didn't like softies, and Miroku was well on his way to becoming one.

Unlike Inuyasha, Miroku worked for the mafia. He was their elite assassin, who killed whoever stood in his _master's _way. Not that Miroku liked him or anything, it just turned out that the love of his life was currently the don's girlfriend. So he hung around just to stay near her.

Inuyasha was the 'murder for hire' kind of guy. He showed up when someone with a grudge and lots of big bags of money needed him.

How he managed to keep his trail cold when everyone rich knew where to find him? Let's just say that he was also the least seen man. No one had seen his face, and the select few who did were just in as much shit as him and would never disclose his identity. That is, if they get caught.

It was just kind of hard to catch something that didn't exist... so as to say.

Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha. All of them were the top assassins, feared all across Japan as the deadliest of creatures and yet the only people who were dead when they were alive.

Inuyasha had supposedly died when he was five, in a car accident, and currently had no file on him. He didn't exist.

Kouga had been killed when he fell off a cliff a couple of years ago, right before he joined the mafia.

Miroku, well let's just say he didn't have a file to begin with. He just caught the boss' eye when he successfully managed to steal some money from him without him noticing when he was a young boy. The boss immediately saw the potential in him and he was trained under his nose.

Yeah, Miroku the monk... Miroku Houshi. Needless to say he was an orphan. He only came to the boss with a name.

Okay. So here he was. The most feared assassin of all times, watching a circus.

Inuyasha sighed. He was bored damn it. Not to mention that after kidnapping the princess he had to catch that flight.

Inuyasha self-consciously adjusted his scarf so that it covered the lower part of his face, while the rest hid under a cap. No one should remember his face. The fewer people knew he existed, the better for him.

His golden eyes searched the grounds. _Where is she, dammit! _

Then he saw her. She looked so different in real life, not at all like the cold picture he had been shown. This girl laughed and giggled as she watched the circus animals perform. She was so different... not that he was implying he liked her more in person or anything.

_Perfect. Right in the middle of the circus. Lots of witnesses. _

He pulled off his scarf and pulled on his ski mask that left just his eyes open. One jump and he was next to her. She gasped as he locked his arms around her and began thrashing wildly.

_Damn she's a good actress._

He grabbed her and held her tighter, trying to ignore the smell of spring flowers that wafted from her hair.

"Will you calm down a bit?" He hissed into her ear. She stilled immediately. "Good. Now I can kidnap you in peace." He mumbled before taking off. He completely missed the look of pure shock and horror on her face as he bounded off with her.

* * *

A/N: So... should I continue? Let me know!

Until next time!


	2. Just One more Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2:** Just one more girl**

Inuyasha dashed towards his car and threw her into the back seat.

"Could you stop struggling for two seconds? You can stop acting now, we're done."

The young girl on the back seat blinked and pulled her skirt down, which had ridden up from all the struggling she had done.

"Wait a minute! What...?" Inuyasha didn't give her a chance to speak; he took some chloroform and knocked her out. It was better this way, now he could just carry her around and not bother with her talking. Women talk, and Inuyasha hated talking women.

He watched her fall asleep and he noticed her pale creamy skin and her slightly parted lips. He grunted and slammed the door shut. He resisted the urge to turn around and glance at the back seat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dammit? Five minutes and already you're staring at her?" He argued with himself, "Not that I like her or anything."

_It had better be that way. _

"Of course it is. I just met her."

Happy that he had convinced himself, of what he didn't know, he got into the driver's seat and headed for the airport.

To say that people found a girl thrown over a guy's shoulder who had his face covered and carried a sword around a little unnerving would be the understatement of the year. Inuyasha had to growl at several of the bystanders to keep them from staring.

He waltzed into the airport walking with long purposeful strides and walked right into the private flights aisle. He gave the woman the counter the two tickets and she took them staring at the odd customer. He growled again and she snapped back and immediately gave him the boarding passes.

"This... this way, sir." She stammered and he walked through the door. He met Kouga on the airstrip.

"I see you got her!" Kouga said before he noticed that she was passed out on the assassin's shoulder. "You knocked her out? Why would you do that?"

"Women! They fucking screw me over with their stories. She's much better unconscious."

"You know you can't keep her drugged all the time... learn to handle women, they are god's gift to mankind." Miroku piped in, he was leaning in the doorway of the private jet and he gestured the two assassins inside. "Come, come, we don't have all day."

"Monk? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I will be your pilot." Inuyasha glared at him. "Or rather the copilot. Whatever works. I am actually here to make sure that you two..." he pointed at the two assassins, "do not fight."

"Get your ass inside Miroku. The faster we get there the faster it'll be over."

"I see you are impatient. She _is _a pretty one."

"Shut the fuck up, monk. Or I will personally make sure that you never have babies." Miroku shrank back and got inside the plane, Inuyasha and Kouga following suit.

----------------x----------------

"Is this it?" He asked as they approached a house at the corner of the forest overlooking the sea. It was not too large and could be considered cozy. He dumped the girl onto the bed and watched the prone body bounce on the mattress a bit before going still. Inuyasha went and stood next to the window looking out.

"Yes... it is a beautiful view is it not?" Miroku said and Inuyasha turned to agree when he saw Miroku staring at the girl. Inuyasha looked at the raven-haired girl and noticed that when he had thrown her on the bed, her skirt had hitched up and was revealing a lot of skin.

As fast as lightening, the assassin had pulled the skirt down and was glaring at the monk with eyes blazing with molten fire.

"Watch it monk. Keep your filthy hands off of her or there'll be hell to pay." Miroku put both his hands up, palms facing the half demon as a symbol of peace.

"Cool down, Inuyasha. It is just hard for me to resist such beauty when it is presented to me."

"And it is _extremely_ hard for me to resist using you as my scratching post."

"Peace Inuyasha. The beauty has been covered and the eyes have been averted. There is no need to get violent now."

"I'll show you violent!" He moved towards the lecherous man with his claws pulled back; ready to strike when another hand stopped his progression by placing itself firmly against his chest.

"Can't you control your temper for five minutes, dog-breath?" He ignored Inuyasha's growl and turned to the monk who was standing precariously close to the unconscious girl. "We are leaving."

The monk nodded, his eyes still on the girl's behind. He averted his eyes when the half demon snarled and started moving really fast towards the door.

"Yes. Yes, it is necessary that we leave. Now." He said before exiting the house in record time.

The assassin watched the jeep pull out of the driveway and start moving away from the house. He then turned to the girl who was his responsibility for god knew how long.

"What am I going to do with you? I have you for a few hours and you are already a pain." He mumbled when he knew that she couldn't hear him. "Great. Now I am talking to unconscious girls. What's next? Me talking to myself?" He said before realizing that he had been doing just that. "Oh hell."

-----------x----------

Her head hurt. Really badly. She willed the pain to subside a little before she attempted to open her eyes.

The first thought that filtered into her tired brain was that it was dark. She sat up and gripped the soft fabric under her. It felt like a bed. A really comfy bed. But where was she?

"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular and massaged her temples when her headache flared a little and then reduced to a small throbbing on the side.

She swung her legs off the bed and made her way to the glowing rectangle that she assumed was the door. She opened it softly and then shut her eyes when the bright light blinded her.

"Hello?" She asked softly and her voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse. "Where am I?"

"You put me through a lot of shit do you know that?" She swung around so hard she lost her balance and stared to fall back. She however did not hit the hardwood floor as two strong, and very warm, arms came around her waist to stop her from falling.

She gasped, as she looked straight into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The color of the sun in the morning, the very definition of gold. They contained fiery depths that she was afraid of diving into and the sort of passion that could drive anyone insane if they resisted the depths.

And then, her mind registered the close proximity between the two. She blushed furiously before putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back, subconsciously noting the hard firmness of his chest.

"What... where am I?" She struggled to think straight.

"What? Don't give me that shit. You know exactly where we are. Now let's get a few things straight. First of all, I am no fucking nanny. I don't do tantrums and listen to shit when you are depressed." He crossed his arms to look more intimidating. "I don't listen to girly stories and I _am _mean. So don't even try to divulge that little bit of information to me."

The girl drew her mouth into a think line and just for good measure she said, "You're mean."

He scowled. He could really see the next few weeks. All the whining and 'I am too good for this' that is going to come. He would have sighed, but to do that would be a sign of weakness.

"Who are you?" She asked, exhaustion apparent in her voice.

The man clad in black looked at her funny.

"Why wouldn't you take off that mask?" She asked before reaching for the edges of the fabric that stood out against the black sweater he wore.

The man leapt back from her prying hands and then hissed, "You never touch the mask. Didn't your bastard for a father ever tell you that you are never to touch my mask?"

She cringed at the mention of father. It struck a chord that filled her heart with sad, painful memories. Then she realized that he had insulted her dead father.

"You have no right to insult my father!" She looked him straight in the eye, weariness and questions forgotten.

"Oh yeah? Your father is the one who staged this whole thing for his own benefit and you are willing to defend that greedy asshole?"

"What are you talking about?" She yelled at him. "My father could not have staged this, this whatever since he is dead. He has been dead for a whole month!"

The man stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

"What do you mean dead?"

"He's dead. Dead! Dead as in like never coming back."

"Of course I know what dead means!" he snapped. Then a thought snaked its way into his mind. And he didn't like it one bit. "What is your name?"

"You kidnapped me. You should know that, shouldn't you?"

He moved closer to her and she tried not to think just how close he was standing.

He grabbed her face with a gloved hand and turned it this way and that. Then he fished into his pocket and looked at the small white piece of paper that looked like a photo. He alternatively looked at the girl and the photo.

He snorted, "They told me you were a quiet little girl. Guess they were playing with me." He said as he put the photo back in his pocket.

"Who would 'they' be?" She questioned him.

"'They' would be your father, and his goons."

"My dad never had any goons."

"Oh yeah? Try another one."

"You have to believe me!"

"What if I don't, princess?"

The raven-aired girl raised a delicate eyebrow at his 'princess' comment.

"I am not a princess."

"Oh yeah? They never told me you were modest too."

"Look. I am not a princess. My dad did not have goons. He did not stage this _thing _AND he is dead."

"Well, listen to this, miss high and mighty. You are the daughter of the president. Your father has goons and he staged this thing and no one, I repeat, _no one _in Japan is lucky enough to have him dead."

"Wait... you think I'm Kikyo?"

"I don't think, I know! I couldn't have made a mistake!"

The girl massaged her head tiredly and then she plopped down on the cold floor. "I hate to break it to ya but..."

The phone rang shrilly and the half demon cringed. Damn he hated phones.

He went into the living room and plopped down on one navy couch and picked up the phone lazily.

"What do you want?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you dog-turd?" Kouga yelled into the headset.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You got the wrong girl! Kikyo is here. With me. Right here. Not there!"

Inuyasha looked up slowly, the girl was standing near the door.

"I... I have the wrong girl?" Inuyasha mumbled into the phone.

"Damn straight. I knew it was a mistake the moment the president hired you. You couldn't even do something as simple as getting the right girl..." Inuyasha tuned out the blabbering and put the phone down.

He went to the girl and looked down at her. She fearlessly stared back.

"Bitch!" He yelled at her. She opened her moth in silent shock and then pushed him back.

"What did you call me?"

"Bitch! It is because of you that my reputation to always get the job done right has gone down the drain."

"Too bad you got the wrong girl! I was just watching the circus!"

"Why did you have to be there?"

"Not my fault you have weak eyesight."

"My eyesight is fine. You look too much like her!"

"I do not! There are a lot of differences. You only have to know where to look."

He pulled the photo out.

"Look at this bitch. This is you!"

She took the photo and looked at it. "Wrong! This is Kikyo."

"You are Kikyo!"

"I am not! I am Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

The phone rang again but Inuyasha ignored it. After the third ring he grabbed it off the hook and spat into it, "What?"

"Kill the girl."

"What...?" He couldn't believe his ears. Kill... her?

"Kill the girl. She knows too much."

"She knows nothing."

"Why? She's just one more girl."

"I... I can't do it. It wasn't her fault she got kidnapped."

"Well, maybe this will help you. Her name is Kagome."

"I know that!" He spat.

"Kagome Higurashi." With a faint click, the phone went dead.

_She... she's the girl who survived? _

_"My father could not have staged this, this whatever since he is dead. He has been dead for a whole month!"_

Why didn't he see it before?

He went to her and grabbed her wrists lightly but firmly. She squeaked and started to pull herself free.

"You're Kagome Higurashi."

"Yeah, what of it?" She pulled her wrists again and Inuyasha tightened his hold on her and started to drag her towards the kitchen.

He could smell her fear now but she didn't show it. Always, he had reveled in the scent of fear; it intoxicated him and drove him on. Turning him into a monster and letting him enjoy the festival of blood he staged all the time.

But not today. Today, the scent of fear made him feel like the dirtiest scum that ever lived. He didn't deserve to be holding her wrists right now. He wasn't supposed to touch her at all.

He would taint her if he did.

But it didn't matter now. She was as good as dead. Tainted or not.

Using his free hand, he picked a knife from the rack. The sharpest one he could find. He will kill her fast so that he wouldn't have time to waver.

_"She's just one more girl."_

How many girls had he killed? How many innocents had he murdered in cold blood? Countless. Why did killing this one girl seem barbaric to him?

"Umm... what are you doing?"

He looked at the steel of the knife. It was spotless. But not for long.

"Hold still." He said softly as he turned around to face her. She paled visibly and then started struggling, whining softly.

"Let go... please let me go." She whimperedtwisting her wrists this way and that, trying to free herself from his iron hold.

He looked at her face, scrunched up in concentration. Her delicate black brows were knitted together and her deep brown eyes were misted with fear and pain. He knew what she was thinking. She was probably thinking of the kids she'll never have and the friends she'll never see again.

"Don't you want to be with them?" He whispered and she looked up but didn't stop struggling.

"Who...?" She managed to choke out.

"You father, mother... your little brother." Her eyes widened.

"How do you know about them?" She asked sternly, accusingly. Her fear being replaced by something akin to anger.

"I killed them." He said and her eyes filled with tears and she bravely blinked them away. Once the chocolate eyes had cleared up they filled with immense hatred for the man who stood before her.

"You _monster_!" She yelled and pulled against him with newfound strength.

"I'm sorry." He said and swung the knife, aiming for her throat.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm evil! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I love you all! 


	3. Golden Stranger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, just a very heavy biology book that I should be studying.

**A/N:** Here's the next installment. Let me know if there is any serious under developed elements coz I often seem to forget the important things and go off on the wrong tangent.

Kikyo appears in next chapter! And I will not have a lot of Kikyo bashing. Just a mild bit coz I think that Kikyo is horribly misunderstood.

Onto the story…

Chapter 3: **The Golden Stranger**.

Inuyasha swung the knife aiming for the creamy slender neck in front of him when he felt a strange sensation in his hand, the one that was holding the girl steady. The soft tingling sensation soon turned into a jolt of electricity that raced through his body burning the very blood in his veins.

He threw his head back and screamed, letting go of the girl and landing on the kitchen floor with a loud thud. He felt his body go numb as the electricity subsided in his body letting him gain control of the body-wracking convulsions that were taking hold of him.

He hoisted himself off the floor when his right hand throbbed painfully and he fell back to the ground with a barely concealed hiss. He gingerly pulled the black glove off of his wounded appendage to assess the damage.

His skin was red and blistering in places and his claws were practically non-existent, as they had been turned into human nails.

_What the fuck? _Inuyasha wondered as he experimentally flexed his wounded fingers, flinching at the pain brought on by the small movement.

_That girl did this to me? That girl… _His head snapped up when he realized that she wasn't with him anymore. _Fuck._

Ignoring the pins and needles that were reminding him of the body numbing experience he had just had, he dashed for the living room watching with mild satisfaction when the girl pulled at the door and then pulled again.

He stood there, leaning on the doorframe as the girl, completely unaware that the assassin was awake and watching, picked up a chair and then after a moment's hesitation, threw it at the door.

The chair bounced off the hard wood surface and clattered to the floor. He watched as she grabbed a vase and threw it at the window in the living room. With lightening speed, he grabbed the vase before it could make contact with the glass and did any damage and looked at her with intense golden eyes.

She shook visibly and then turned around and raced for the door in a last attempt to get it to open.

"It's locked." Inuyasha said calmly as fear flashed through the girl's eyes and she looked between him and the door to the hall. Having made up her mind, she ran for the door, but was grabbed halfway there by the assassin. He wrapped his arm around her middle and hoisted her off the floor.

"What do you want from me?" She breathed out as she struggled against him with renewed fervor.

"I just want to kill you." _Liar. You _have _to kill her._

"No please." She whimpered and then elbowed him in the ribs making him drop her.

_Damn, she's good. _He thought as he grabbed his chest. _Just the way I like 'em._

_Wait. Where did that come from?_

He watched her run with mild fascination. He knew he was just delaying the inevitable, but who said that she couldn't escape?

But if she did escape, that'll be four marks on his flawless record. Can't have that now, can we?

He walked calmly towards the door that she had taken, watching her run into an open door and then slam it closed. He winced, that had to damage the door somehow. Hope it doesn't come off is paycheck.

"Come out now, _Kagome." _He said the name in a mocking tone, which was bound to get her riled up. "Running is useless. Come out here where I can sharpen my claws on you."

He stilled and listened carefully and heard heavy breathing. He took out a pocketknife, wincing when he used his wounded hand to pull it out.

"Damn." He said as he used the pocketknife to pick the lock on the door and letting it swing open. Keeping his injured hand close to his body to avoid any contact with any material. He pushed the door open with a well-placed kick to the wooden door.

"Damn!" He yelled when he saw the window open and the girl gone. "Fuck! Damn!" He cursed again and leapt for the window.

-------------------------x----------------------

She ran blindly, without a destination. Any place would be good as long as she was away from him. Not that she planned to stay away for too long because she had a revenge to take care of. He had killed her parents and that couldn't go unpunished.

But first, she had to survive to exact revenge.

She jumped over a fallen branch and then ducked with a squeak to miss a low hanging branch. Her feet landed noisily on the dirt that filled the grooves between the tree roots but she didn't care.

She didn't even understand completely what had happened in the past 24 hours. She had been kidnapped, brought into the middle of nowhere… only because she _mildly _looked like someone important… and then tried to have been killed.

Not today. Today Kagome Higurashi will make sure that she survives, come hell or high water.

She felt something move behind her and she turned around suddenly, going absolutely still. She didn't dare breath lest it give away her position. She took a hesitant step back trying to keep herself from making any noise at all.

One step back, then another, she continued retreating into the dark forest. Something leapt out at her and she screamed and stumbled back, tripping over a root and falling into something chilly and wet.

A dark shadow appeared from the trees, his golden eyes shimmering with amusement.

"It's a cold night wench. This is not a very good time to take baths."

She tried to find a solid grip in the slippery mud under her fingers to give herself the support to hoist herself upright but her hands connected with something cold and slimy.

She shrieked when it moved and her other hand gave out from under her. She fell down again with a splash.

The assassin waded into the swamp and then placed his hands roughly on her shoulders, picking her up from the water and throwing her over his shoulder as though she were a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down, if you know what's good for you…"

Inuyasha smirked at the empty threat. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I will… I will hurt you. I swear!"

He stayed quiet as he kept his wounded hand close to himself, trying to keep it away from the chilly air. It burned every time it made contact with the cold night air.

"Not this time wench. Not this time."

Then with lightening speed, he ran towards the house, not stopping until he was in the bedroom. He threw her onto the floor, ignoring her indignant squeak of "hey!"

"There are some dry clothes in the closet, and the bathroom's to your left. Dry up."

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. "Weren't you going to kill me?"

He turned around, his eyes shone with irritation. "Are you that desperate to die?"

Taken back, she answered weakly, "No."

"Then dry up. It's cold outside, you'll fall sick otherwise."

She followed his orders quietly. She would be damned if she let her only chance of surviving pass out from between her fingers. Backstabbing can take place later.

Not to mention she really needed that bath. She stank.

----------------------x---------------------

Inuyasha heard the shower start and with a sigh he removed his mask. The skin of his face tingled with the onslaught of cold air and he wearily rubbed a hand over it. His right hand was still burnt thanks to that girl and it was hurting badly.

That's what confused him to no limit. One, how did the girl hurt him without using a weapon? Two, why wasn't it healing at his normal demon speed?

He idly popped a blister with his normal hand and watched the thin liquid run down his palm. It hurt, no doubt. But he had endured much worse. He'll live.

_Why _had he not killed the girl? What was so special about her? Why couldn't she be 'just another girl'?

_Stop asking yourself all these questions. You know exactly why._

Inuyasha frowned at the voice in his head. "No I don't. I don't know why I can't kill her."

_Maybe if you say it enough times, it'll come true._

"Shut up."

_Then come to terms with your inner demons, Inuyasha. Why?_

"I don't know. I just… well… she's just a young girl."

_Age never posed a problem before._

Inuyasha stayed silent.

_You still love her don't you? Even after what she did to you. You still love her._

"No I don't." He snarled at the unseen enemy. "I don't love her anymore. I never did."

_Then kill her._

Lazily he grabbed a roll of white bandage and wrapped his hand with it to keep it from hurting when he touched anything.

"In time. I will. But in time."

_You won't._

"Watch me."

The sound of the shower stopping and he pulled the mask over his head. He hated that mask. But he would rather die than have anyone see his face because then he would kill him or her to save himself. He shook his head. That was just an excuse. He didn't want anyone to see his face because… because the last time someone had seen him, he had suffered greatly for it.

He would be damned if he allowed that to happen again.

Her heard the girl's feet move from the bathroom and enter the bedroom. She saw him sitting on the bed and shrieked again, the sound grating on his sensitive ears.

"Do you mind, wench?" He asked angrily. She pulled her white shirt tighter around herself, presenting a very flattering figure, and then self-consciously moved towards the side of the bed he was sitting on.

He let his eyes wander over her body as she moved towards him. She was wearing a white shirt that was too large on her and clung to her skin in places where it was still wet. His eyes explored her body with a mind of their own, taking in her long creamy neck and the slight rise of her collarbone. He noted the swell of her breasts under the light cotton shirt and then her long slender legs that took timid steps into the room.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him softly but sternly.

"Why do you ask? I let you live didn't I?"

"Why? And if you don't want to kill me… which I think you do… why don't you take me back?"

"Because if I did then _they _would kill you."

"Who are 'they'?"

"People. You are already dead to the world. Knowing them, they probably even cooked up a story for your death and you probably even have a death certificate and a grave for all I know… and care."

"I am dead? I can never see my friends? And go to school? And study for exams?" Tears started pooling in her eyes and then some spilled over.

"Join the club. I am dead to the world. I never had any friends. School taught me to kill and my exams included how easily I escaped."

"Doesn't it get lonely?" She asked forgetting for once that she was talking to an assassin and the murderer of her parents.

"What?"

"Lonely? Don't you get lonely? Without any friends and family? You do have a family right?"

"No wench. I do not have a family. I do not get lonely and I never had any friends so I never feel lonely in the first place."

"Do you have a girlfriend then?" She blurted without thinking.

Inuyasha regarded her with curiosity. "A girlfriend? No wench. I do not have a girlfriend."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" He snapped. _Fuck! The woman never shut up!_ "Look at me! I am an assassin. I kill people. I don't love. I kill. I am a murderer not a lover. That's why I don't have a girlfriend."

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

His face was covered with a mask and so she couldn't see his expression clearly, but his eyes spoke volumes of what he was feeling. His normally bright and sparkling gold eyes dimmed and clouded over with something akin to sadness and regret.

He stood up suddenly, moving to leave the room letting the question hang in the air. At the doorstep, he tilted his head to the side and answered so softly that Kagome thought she had imagined it. "No. I never had a girlfriend. I am incapable of love."

And he left, closing the door quietly, not slamming it like she would have expected.

------------------------x-------------------------

"Is she dead?" A smooth voice drifted over the telephone line grating on Inuyasha's nerves. Needless to say he hated this man very, very much.

"Yes."

"How did you kill her?"

"Does it matter? She's dead to the world, isn't that enough?"

"My, my Inuyasha. You certainly took a liking to Kikyo's look alike." The silky voice drifted over the phone.

"She looks nothing like Kikyo. It was a mistake. It has been rectified."

"How did you kill her?"

"Knife through the throat."

"Did she scream?"

"How the fuck does _that _matter?"

"It does matter Inuyasha. Now did she scream?"

"Yes she screamed! She screamed herself raw and bloody."

"I see."

"How did she die?"

"Mugged and then killed. I even added a little spice to this one."

"What are you talking about?"

"I even had the report say she was raped."

"Fuck you asshole."

"Now, now Inuyasha. It would not do to lose your temper with someone stronger and above you."

"Anything else that you needed?"

"Yes. Kikyo is reaching there tomorrow morning probably around noon. Make sure all the blood is removed. It will upset her a lot otherwise. Good night Inuyasha."

"Fuck you Naraku."

"As always, it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

The phone line went dead and Inuyasha slammed the phone down on the machine so hard that it was a miracle it didn't shatter.

"I'm hungry." His new charge's voice drifted into the living room.

"Then go to the kitchen wench. Do I look like a fucking vending machine to you?"

"You could be nice about it. And don't call me wench."

"Keh! I'll do as I please. And if you want to live then you will do as I say too."

"Try and make me."

He narrowed his eyes at her, sending her his coldest glare yet. It didn't affect her.

"You know you have really pretty eyes."

"What?" He questioned, his eyes going wide. Pretty? Him? No way!

"You have pretty eyes. But you keep glaring every time I make eye contact and they don't look as pretty anymore. You should not glare so often." Inuyasha frowned at her answer and self-consciously tucked a stray silver strand that had escaped its bind and was now glittering against his dark sweater. He always kept his hair hidden as well. Actually, he tried to keep all his demonic features concealed. It provided him a sort of security.

"Keh! Listen wench. Kikyo's coming next morning. It'll do you good to not exist while she is around. Once this assignment is over, and she is gone… I'll figure out what to do with you."

"What do you mean 'I don't exist'? How will I do that while in the same house as her?"

"I don't know. Figure it out if you are so smart."

"Take me back home then."

"You want to die wench?"

"No."

"Then I will not take you back home. Understood?"

"No. Where would I live then?"

"You know the story of Adam and Eve?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his question. "Relevance?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Yes."

"Where did they live?"

"Before or after the snake?"

Inuyasha gave up. "The forest. You will stay in the forest until this assignment is over." He yelled, pointing a gloved finger in the general direction of the forest.

If possible, the Kagome's eyebrow shot even higher. "Forest?"

"Yes wench. Do I have to repeat everything I say?"

"You expect me to live in the forest?" She said crossing her arms.

Inuyasha released a very long, annoyed breath, trying to keep his temper in check. Needless to say, the girl continued oblivious to the frustration of her less than stable companion.

"How long will your assignment take?"

"I dunno. Weeks?"

"Take me home."

"You know," Inuyasha said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "You are nothing like Kikyo."

"I could've told you _that._" Kagome said a little irate at being compared to that heartless _princess. _

"No, no. You are _nothing _like Kikyo. She is a lot more understanding and easier to talk to." He smirked inwardly at the indignant squeak that issued from the girl in front of him.

Kagome huffed. "What's your name?"

"Sorry, can't tell ya. Even Kikyo didn't know that one."

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Assassin should do."

"That is lame."

"Then call me anything." He turned around; walking towards the bedroom for god knows what reason, leaving her alone in the living room.

"Call you anything?" She mused over the thousands of possibilities that presented themselves. "Kinanashi." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** About the name… I went through a number of websites on Japanese names and meanings and found that 'Kin' means 'Golden' while 'Nanashi' means 'without a name'. I put the both of them together and got something like 'Kinanashi', which according to me should mean 'The golden one without a name'. Sorry if it gets a completely different meaning after messing around with it. Let me know if that's not what it means since his name WILL play an important part later in the story.

Thanx!


	4. Red

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Just so you know, Kinanashi Golden Nameless one / No-name. Or something along those lines. (Kin Golden; Nanashi: No-name/ Nameless) Let me know if it means something entirely different when the two words r added together.

Now, onto the story...

Chapter 4: **Red**

The lights were off. The house was silent. A dark figure silently made her way down the stairs. Shoes in hand, she made her way through the dark house reaching the door and only then did she release her breath.

Her capturer seemed to have eyes on the back of his head and she had lain awake in bed for hours before it seemed safe enough to trek through the house and smell sweet freedom again.

Her hand wrapped around the cold metal of the doorknob and she twisted it waiting for the moment that it would open and remove the invisible chains that bound her to _him._

_Stay in the forest he says. _She thought as she twisted the doorknob. _Stay in the forest he says. Thanks a lot Mister that is exactly what I tend to do._

She tugged at the metal knob and then tugged again. All color drained from her face when she found she couldn't open it.

'It's locked.' 

Hadn't Kinanashi told her he had locked the door? Okay, so that meant she had to find another way out of the house hopefully one that wouldn't make a lot of noise.

She tiptoed her way to the kitchen to see if it had a back door.

She nearly squealed in excitement when she saw the pale moonlight filtering through a window in a door that led to the backyard.

Jogging as silently as possible, she twisted the doorknob praying to whatever gods may be present that this door not be locked. Fates were on her side as the door swung open.

But then again, a little bad luck wouldn't hurt… now would it? It did open up, but not without a loud squeak. Kagome cringed visibly and waited with held breath to see if the unintentional noise would be her undoing.

Silence.

Triumphantly, she marched right out of the house, taking care to close the door in her wake.

Now that she was out, what way should she go? The path that led to the forest? Or maybe the path that led to the swamp? Or maybe the other path that led to the forest?

She decided with a sigh that she should follow the road till she reached civilization.

_And here I thought that forests needed saving._

Putting her shoes on, so that the asphalt would not cut her bare feet, she trudged along the road oblivious to the attention of one currently preoccupied hanyou.

---------------x--------------

"She told you your hair were too long. But would you listen? Noo!" He tugged on his hair again. He had made the fatal mistake of taking a shower before he returned to his watch over his charge and now his hair were fit for nesting.

"Why _do _you keep hair that long anyway? She asks…" He tugged at his hair again and then scowled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

His hand had luckily stopped burning and had reduced to steady throbbing. It _was_ healing faster than a human but it was still slow by his standards. Too slow.

In his frustration to have been bested by one stubborn knot in his hair, he shook his head much like a dog hoping to get it untangled by some miraculous intervention.

He sighed when he saw that the aforementioned miraculous intervention had yet to intervene.

She always untangled his hair after a shower. She somehow just managed to do it without hurting him too…

_Admit it, you miss her._

"I don't. I just need to fix my hair that's all."

Squeak…

Inuyasha stopped abruptly and trained both ears towards the sound. When he heard nothing else he turned his frustration back to the mirror, glowering at it as though all this was somehow its fault.

She is coming tomorrow morning, what do you plan to do with the girl? 

"Keep her in the forest?"

_Get real._

"I don't know what I will do with her okay? Happy now?"

_Ecstatic._

Needless to say, he didn't like the voices in his head very much. Especially since one of them sounded suspiciously like what he assumed his father must have sounded like, then there was one that sounded like Naraku. He _knew _that was his evil side. And there was one… just one that sounded just like _her. _

That was his good side, he decided.

He glanced at the time – it was nearing 3 am. He took three calming breaths and then restarted the tedious task of trying to untangle his ungodly hair.

Why don't you cut them? 

This one sounded just like _her. _

"Because I don't want to." He said out loud.

_I like your hair. It is what separates you from the others._

"There are others?"

_No. No one like you. _

Inuyasha allowed himself a small smile at the memory. And then frowned as the rest of his past came crashing back at him.

"Liar!" He yelled taking his anger out at the mirror. "There are always others. There are always… we never…" He trailed off.

Will you let me brush your hair? 

"You know I always let you… no one but you…"

He sighed as he crossed his arms over the sink resting his head in the small groove they made.

_Admit it. You miss her. _

Dad's voice.

"I miss her." He said wistfully.

Tugging his hair once more he gave up and opened the bathroom door peaking around the corner to make sure she was not out. He was, after all, without a mask.

He went to the bedroom across from the girl's and he sank into the mattress thankful for the welcoming softness.

The room that he had dubbed as 'his' contained dark red sheets…

_Almost like blood._

… And an overall dark décor. A green and maroon oriental carpet lay at the foot of the bed and the furniture was a dark mahogany. Elegant, yet dark.

He fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. The welcoming softness was hard to come by in his line of work. He had to stay in a modest house to make sure that no one suspected him. Walking around with a mask on was suspicious enough.

He stirred a bit in his sleep as he dreamt of his charge running out the back door and walking along the road in the dead of the night.

Like _that_ is ever going to happen.

A cloud passed over the moon making the rays shimmer across the bedroom floor and bed sheets making his hair, spilled over the dark sheets like moonlight reflecting off the surface of dark waters, glitter and shine.

-----------------x----------------

Kagome ran towards what she assumed was a car heading her way.

"Help!" She yelled towards the car swinging her arms wildly hoping against hope that the driver would see her.

"Help me! I have been kidnapped and I have to get home! Please help!" She yelled again, jumping up and down for added effect.

She allowed herself a shout of triumph when she saw the car slow down and stop next to her. The driver's window rolled down to reveal a handsome young man with a charming grin in place. He was dark haired and dark eyed from what she could make out and had his hair bound back in a small ponytail.

"My, my! What is a young pretty lady such as yourself doing out here in the middle of the night?" He asked in a smooth voice.

Kagome took a step back suddenly worried about the white shirt she was wearing that was a bit too short for her liking. She let the shadows cast by the trees cover her bit until she had a clear indication of what the man had in his mind.

"I have been kidnapped and need a ride home…" She told him.

"I see…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "What is your name?"

"Uh…my name?" Should she tell him? Has her name been on the news? Is she really dead? What if he recognizes me and then since I _am_ dead he can have his way with me without any repercussions? "Uh… my name?"

"Yes miss."

"Why do you need my name? I just need a ride home."

"I don't give rides to strangers."

"Sorry to have bothered you then… Good Night!" She added cheerfully and then proceeded to walk away from the car.

"Hold it miss!" He said as he opened the car door and dashed after her.

She squeaked and started running as fast as she could. Before long she felt arms wrap around her waist and pick her up clean off the ground.

"NO! Let me go." She yelled kicking and screaming for all she was worth.

"Pipe down Miss." The man behind her said to her.

He roughly grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around so he could see her face.

"You… you are…"

Uh Oh. You are done for Kagome. He recognizes you. Now he'll rape you then kill you and leave you somewhere to rot.

"Oh hell. I should have known he wouldn't kill you." Swinging her over his shoulder he threw open the door to the back seat and threw her in, making quick work of tying her hands and legs together with some rope he kept handy.

"I knew it was a bad idea as soon as they gave him that assignment I tell you." He continued talking to her. "But it seems he was the best for the job."

Kagome's face paled when she realized that they were heading towards her prison. She started kicking around as much as she could with her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied together.

"Please don't take me back there. I want to go home."

"I'm sorry Miss. I can't let you."

"But… I swear you will never see me again."

"Sorry Miss. You are dead according to this world. And if I let you go, then I will be dead in both."

"Who are you?"

"I am your assassin's best friend. Or so I like to think." He added.

"Hmm… then he won't kill you if you let me go, right?"

"That's where you're wrong, Kagome Higurashi, right?"

"Yeah…"

"We're almost there, stop kicking back there, would you?"

"NO!"

"Suit yourself."

The car skidded to a halt in the driveway and her 'rescuer' got out of the driver's seat with a sigh. The moment he opened the back door he had to dodge a sneaker-clad foot that came flying at him. He slammed the door shut and went around the other side.

Opening the door he pulled her out by the shoulders and threw her over his shoulder and trudged towards the door.

Kagome squealed when one of his hands came to rest very casually on her behind in an attempt to hold her still.

"I can't believe he let you just walk out on him… he isn't that kind."

"I didn't walk out on him. I snuck out. Okay? And do you mind removing your hand please?"

"But Miss, I have to make sure that you stay in place, don't I?"

He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it.

"Hmm… you really knocked him out didn't you?"

"I did no such thing."

"Ah! Then you must be a handful. Wasn't he supposed to kill you?"

Kagome mumbled something but he didn't bother clarifying.

When the door didn't open on the second ring, he went around the back and tried the backdoor.

"Ah look! It's open! I wonder why…" He said slyly.

Once inside he made a beeline for the bedroom immediately looking into the one with the red décor to find the hanyou.

"Hey? Sleepy head? Look what I found…" He went to the slumbering body on the bed, making sure that the girl's face was turned away from the sight. He didn't want the hanyou at his back for more than one reason.

"Hey? Wake up already." He turned to the girl, "What _did_ you do to him?"

"I told you I did NOTHING!" Her holler seemed to jerk awake the half demon. One moment of incoherency and he was up staring at the girl slung over his best friend's shoulder in absolute horror.

"Don't worry my friend. She has not seen your face." Inuyasha's features relaxed a bit as he fiddled around the bed to find the mask and pulled it over his head, twisting his hair into a makeshift braid and tucking it into his sweater so that the silver color was hidden from view.

"Where did you find her?"

Miroku dumped the girl onto the bed and started untying her hands and legs.

"Let her be." The assassin growled. Miroku cringed. It was never good when the half demon got angry.

Reluctantly he stopped untying her legs.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his eyes still at his charge.

"Naraku sent me to make sure that all blood had been cleaned and the house was fit for Kikyo to live in. I see there is no need to clean up blood." He said waving his hand at the still form on the bed. Kagome had her eyes wide open and was staring at the assassin.

"I…"

"You couldn't kill her. And it won't take a genius to figure out why."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" He challenged.

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about and it would do you good to shut up just about now, monk."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. _Monk?_

"What are you going to do? Kikyo's coming here in…" He looked at his watch, "about six hours. What are you going to do with her Inu…?"

Inuyasha leapt towards the monk and slapped a hand on his mouth effectively stopping his sentence midway.

He just insulted Kinanashi. He called him a dog… Kagome continued to watch the pair in silence. 

"Naraku's not going to like this one bit."

"You think I fucking don't know that?"

"It's no use taking your anger out on me. Now what are you going to do about her?"

"Hello?" Kagome decided to make her presence known. "I am still here remember?"

Inuyasha turned angrily to the bound girl. "I would keep my fucking mouth shut if I were you. I have a bone to pick with you later." His golden eyes flashing with rage at her.

Kagome quieted down immediately. She didn't like his tone one bit.

"Miroku!" The other assassin turned around to face him. "I hope you will not tell Naraku about… well _this._"

"You can count on me my friend. But I would get rid of her if I were you, just so that I could live long enough to find a girl to bear my child."

"Well, you are _not _I. Now tell me what I should do with her."

"Do you have a basement here?"

"There should be one."

"Try keeping her there and smuggling food to her and stuff."

"This is Kikyo's house, chances of her finding little missy here are too high."

"Attic?"

"Didn't check."

"Come on, it's about time you wake up my short-sighted friend. We need to find a place to hide her soon."

"Miroku…"

"No. I am not taking her to my place. It is too close to Naraku and he _will_ kill her the moment he sees her and then proceed to kill the both of us slowly and painfully."

"Like that oaf can lay a finger on me."

"Listen to me. You had better hope Kouga is not showing up here later with Kikyo, because he would be able to smell Kagome here out faster than you can say 'Naraku'."

"Think I don't fucking know that?"

"Then do something about it!"

"Leave Miroku. I have work to do."

Miroku turned around to leave but stopped right beside the irate hanyou, putting a hand on his shoulder in silent understanding and then walked right out of the house.

Inuyasha watched his best friend leave, trying not to put too much trust in him but knowing in his heart that he will not tell Naraku of his failure. Even if he didn't work for Naraku, he would rather not have all the gangs in Japan out for his blood.

And that Miroku better take a bath before he talks to Kouga, or he'll be dead before he can say 'Grope'. Inuyasha smiled inwardly at the joke.

Narrowing his eyes he turned towards the culprit.

"You tried to run." It was a statement, not a question.

"Wouldn't you try to run if you were kidnapped and kept against your will in a deserted house with a crazed killer?" She retorted; her pretty features twisted in anger and defiance.

"I'm a crazed killer?" He started laughing then, holding his stomach as he let bouts of laughter wrack his lean body. Kagome shuddered at the maniac sound. She didn't like him when he laughed, she decided. No, she didn't like him period.

"If I was a crazed killer Ka-Go-Me, then you would be dead. Get that? I am here trying to save your sorry ass from burial and you go off prancing down the road the moment I drift off."

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep then, should you have?"

He was silent for a moment as if taking a vow and then he grabbed her still tied arms, and pulled her off the bed.

Holding her wrists together behind her back he guided her through the halls looking at the ceiling to see if there was any attic or not.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, twisting her head around to peer into those golden eyes she had thought were so beautiful but now just reminded her more forcefully of her predicament.

"You would be lucky if it's not the graveyard bitch. With the amount of trouble you are causing me, you would be better off dead."

_That reminds me…_ Kagome twisted around again and decided that this was as good a time as any to ask him about Miroku's comment earlier.

"What did Miroku mean? When he said that there is a reason why you didn't kill me?" She asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then snapped, "You really can't keep your nose out of stuff that doesn't concern you, can you bitch?"

Kagome opened her mouth in silent indignation and then retorted, "It _is _my business since it _is _my life that this reason determines. And I am _not _a bitch."

The assassin snorted, "That is debatable."

Kagome gasped, "Why you…" She stopped suddenly and then pushed backwards into him as hard as she could.

Inuyasha, taken by surprise fell backwards wrapping his arms around the girl in an attempt to regain his balance causing her to fall with him.

She landed on him, with her back on his chest. She wiggled a bit to turn around so she could glare at him and realized just a moment too late that that was a bad idea.

_She's so close. _Inuyasha thought before she wriggled again, stretched out flush on top of him. He could clearly feel the swell of her breasts on his chest and the feeling reinforced itself every time she inhaled, unconsciously pressing her breasts harder against him.

Inuyasha swallowed a gasp and tried to get up, but his body refused his stern commands… not that he minded the current position too much mind you.

Kagome shifted again, trying to get off of the assassin and at the same time trying to keep her mind off of the lean muscles that she could feel under her. No doubt the man who was currently under her was strong and well muscled. And at the same time he was lithe and clearly built for grace and stealth.

The assassin meanwhile was in a bigger hell. He was trying to keep his mind off the different sensations that were starting to numb his mind and he tried to get her off of his body again before something really embarrassing happened. He unwrapped his arms and pulled himself up on his elbows causing Kagome to slide downwards. He yelped when she brushed against a very sensitive area and his hope that Kagome had _not _felt that was extinguished the moment she gaped at him and then flushed a deep shade of red.

His pants were not built to hide a discomfort such as this and they did nothing to help the current situation. He had made sure the pants he wore would not get in the way during an assignment but now he was hoping he had taken something a little larger.

He got up abruptly, turning away from her so that she would not have the full view what she had caused and then said to her, his voice deep and slightly husky, "Let's find you a place to hide."

* * *

Review Responses:

Baby Bear: Kinanashi means 'Golden Nameless' ... u get the picture right?

Alejandra: Thanx! There will be more fluff in the future.

AmbereyesCryptchick: Glad you like it!

purpleangel: I hope I got Kagome's personality right...

lyn: here's ur update!

Draechaeli: Thanx!

Drake Clawfang: You guessed it right! But who is she?


	5. I'm me, he's not me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** I know I know I'm late. And by a whole … umm… 4 months? Sorry! Life just kept getting in the way and although I know that it is not a good excuse but I just couldn't seem to finish this chapter. This chapter was half written and then deleted either by mistake, or I realized that it sounded too stupid for about five times. Needless to say that I had lost my inspiration by the time I got down to writing it again. But once I got past the part I had written about 5-6 times, I enjoyed the rest.

Kikyo finally makes her appearance in this chapter. And I will be more regular in updates… hopefully. I can't make any promises. But now I have time to finally write. For all those of you who r waiting for Sand Dunes, it's half written. I will be completing it soon.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5:** I am me, he is not me.

Inuyasha sighed. He was tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and he didn't have the energy to listen to the wolf's ranting. Not like he didn't know how to do his job, the wolf didn't need to clear the specifics of this assignment to him. Keep the girl hidden until the president finds a way to negotiate while making himself look good and then let the girl go. And oh yes! The girl should be alive at the end of the whole fiasco. Not so hard right? Wrong.

He kidnapped the wrong girl. That in itself is an inexcusable mistake. He didn't do his job right, he deserved to be killed. Simple as that. But he was important to Naraku, the man – or demon – behind most of the 'mysterious' deaths in the city. Inuyasha was by far the most trusted and loyal of his cohorts. He could never have made this mistake unless there was no way for the dog demon to have known. Hence, he had to kill the wrong girl. Fix the mistake as they say. Whoever 'they' are. But Inuyasha failed again.

_Has to be the human half. Demons are too smart to let feelings get in the way of work. Stupid human half._

The 'girl' was currently very alive, even after almost destroying his right hand. And the 'girl' was currently tied up in the basement of the house trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Not like she has a choice, to prevent her from screaming herself hoarse at the first sign of another life in the house he had to gag her and tie her hands and legs together and then tie her to a pole. She has to be something if she manages to open that many knots.

Now, to return to the current predicament. The wolf was still talking. Inuyasha was still not listening. And Kagome was trying as hard as she could to slip her hands out of the rope that bound her wrist together behind her back, around a pole.

Stupid idiotic kidnapper killer assassin guy. Why does he dress in black anyway? Not like he needs to hide. He can just kill whoever sees him.

_And he must have been a boy scout. How else did he learn to tie these knots?_

Kagome whimpered. She was hungry… and cold… and the basement was really dark.

_I want my mommy._ The unbidden statement brought tears to her eyes as flashes of her life before the murder flashed before her eyes. She remembered her little brother, he was so young and annoying. He would put his own vegetables into her plate when she wasn't looking and then claim to have eaten all of his, and poor Kagome had to finish twice the amount.

And her mother, she would hug her everyday when she'd come from school. And she would give her snacks when she studied for exams. And she would tuck her in and tell stories when she was feeling down or got sick.

Then there was her grandfather. His stories about how everything in the house had a history came crashing down on Kagome. All of a sudden, she felt very alone. With no one in the world to question her disappearance. No one to cry over her fake death. No one.

Even her father… Kinanashi had stabbed him right through his throat. He showed no mercy. None. What was she expecting from him anyway?

Of course he won't show up and untie her hands. Maybe he had acquired a heart last night when he had not killed her and then let her stay for the night but it didn't mean he had one now. And who knows… maybe he had his own little selfish reasons for keeping her alive.

Her mind drifted towards the event that happened early morning right after she had attempted to escape and had been brought back by his accomplice. Yes, 'the event' or rather, 'the incident' as it was in Kagome's mind.

_That pervert. _Kagome seethed. _I can't believe him. He is such a pervert. _

_Maybe… he's keeping me around for… for… that. _Coming to a conclusion, she started twisting her arms in an attempt to dislodge the knot that was keeping her in place.

And he didn't have to gag her too.

Mumbling against the gag, her movements increased.

She won't let Kinanashi win. She won't let him use her and then kill her. She won't let him roam free after murdering her family. She won't let him live.

She stopped as the thought popped into her head. She couldn't possibly kill… could she?

No. There was no way she could take another life. There was no way she could kill him no matter what he had done to deserve it. Kagome was not like that.

But he deserved it. He deserved to be slaughtered just the way he had slaughtered her family. The way he had stabbed her little brother, still in his bed. The way he had first stabbed her mother in her gut and then sliced her all the way to her throat. The way he had beheaded her grandfather. And her father…

Choking on her sobs, she tried to twist her wrists to free herself again.

It was not fair. She wanted to be home, warm and nice in her bed with her mom yelling at her for not cleaning her room. She didn't want to be in a dark cold basement in the middle and she will do everything in her power to have her revenge and return to her life… even if it will be lacking a few very important persons because of _one_ very unimportant person.

* * *

_God, will the wolf ever shut up?_

"And if you somehow manage to mess up just _one more thing_, Naraku will have your head. And I will be more than happy to be the one to do the honours."

Inuyasha gave a disinterested nod and added, "In your dreams wolf. Now unlike you I have things to do so get the princess' royal ass into the house and get your battered one into the car and then into Naraku's lap. Deal?"

Kouga bared his teeth at him and turned to open the car door for the 'princess'. A slender pale leg appeared followed by a very smartly dressed dark haired woman. She looked as though she was in her late teens and her manicured hand was gripping her expensive leather purse almost protectively to her chest. She wore an expensive looking white silk shirt that had the first few buttons open to reveal a very pale creamy chest. She had a knee length black skirt that ruffled as she stood there looking at the two men. One of them hired to keep her for a couple of weeks, looking very mysterious – and suspicious – with a black mask covering his hair and face. The other man responsible for making sure she got to her father's summer cottage safely.

"You must be the infamous assassin everyone refuses to name. I am Kikyo. It has been a pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand delicately to him but he looked at her and refused to introduce himself or at least murmur a greeting.

Kikyo, feeling rejected, took her hand back awkwardly. In an attempt to rectify the sudden tense air, Kouga looked at Inuyasha's right hand and exclaimed, "What happened to your hand? Did the girl give you trouble?"

"I burnt it." He said simply and turned to leave.

"You burnt it? How did you burn it? How come it hasn't healed yet? Are you losing your abilities?" Kouga rattled off trying to hit a nerve and discover something that will bring him down from Naraku's praises.

"I burnt it. And I don't know why the fuck it hasn't healed yet. And I would appreciate it if you'd get outta my face and take it somewhere where it wouldn't hurt my eyes or anyone else's." Inuyasha snarled at him and Kikyo clucked delicately.

"My, my. You have a quite a temper. Again, I find myself questioning my much more mature father's decision making skills."

"Are you coming in lady? Or if you wanna stay outside be my guest, I'll throw your bed out the window." Inuyasha snapped. This much stress was so not good for him. He'll grow old before he hits thirty.

Kouga growled, "Be nice to her. It is not her fault you didn't learn any manners when you were young."

Pissed out of his mind, Inuyasha turned to the girl with a glare and said mockingly, "I am so sorry miss. It is completely my mistake that I was not taught manners when I was young since you see, I was too busy being fucking starved. You will have to excuse my rudeness, since I so fucking obviously don't fucking know how to talk to pretty little bitches."

To Inuyasha's disdain, Kikyo smiled. "Oh my, I believe that was a complement. Thank you kind sir, I do not deserve such praise."

Kouga whistled. "That girl's got bite." He chuckled. "I'll see you around princess. Teach him some manners while you're at it." He winked at her before he got into the car and it sped down the road.

"So, you want to tell me what _actually _happened to you hand?" Kikyo said casually.

Inuyasha glared at her. "I told you, I burnt it."

"No. You told that to him. Now tell _me_ what happened. You clearly didn't burn it."

"What would you know? How can you say that I didn't burn it?"

"Firstly, demons heal way to fast for you to have to bandage a burn. Secondly, you are too touchy about the subject. Thirdly, I _cannot_ visualize you cooking."

"I don't cook."

"I know."

Inuyasha looked questioningly at her but gave up and entered the house.

"Where are you going?" God, did the girl shut up? Or was it in all the women to talk. Maybe god shouldn't have given them vocal cords to go with that mouth.

"Kitchen."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"I can help."

"No thanks."

She followed him into the kitchen watching him take out some bread and tuna from the refrigerator. She leaned in the doorway of the kitchen and Inuyasha tried to seem nonchalant. She was too close to the basement door. Too close. And his enhanced hearing caught the muffled sound coming from downstairs. The knowledge that she couldn't possibly hear it did nothing to pacify his overly active heart.

"What are you making?"

"Sandwich."

"I see."

They were silent for a moment as Inuyasha cut open the can with his claw and dumped the tuna onto the bread before realizing that he had forgotten to toast the bread. So he started scraping the tuna off of it and piled it into a plate.

His eyes travelled unbidden towards the closed door behind Kikyo and he was fully aware that the girl downstairs must be faint with hunger. She hadn't eaten anything since she got kidnapped and humans were frail creatures.

"You don't make lunch yourself often do you?"

Inuyasha winced at the sound of her voice after the brief moment of silence.

"I don't need to."

"And today you need to?"

"I am hungry."

"But you don't like tuna."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but his mind then registered what she had said and he turned to look at her.

"You don't have to pretend with me around Inuyasha."

Freezing up, his voice came out colder than he had expected it to.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I am not Inuyasha."

She sighed. Coming into the kitchen, she watched his every move. The way he looked at her. The way he seemed to unconsciously lean back as if needing to run but steeling himself against it.

"I told you to stop pretending to me. Look, I…" Then feeling hesitant she moved toward him and she noticed the way he dug his claws into the counter. She knew he was trying not to run.

Reaching him, she reached up towards his eyes, feeling the soft skin exposed around it and then traced her fingers lightly to his mask covered head.

Ghosting her fingers over his head she felt the two bumps on either side of his head and her hesitancy disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked quietly. She smiled at him softly before reaching for the slightly tanned skin around his eyes again.

"Remembering you." She answered as she drank in his wide golden eyes. She still couldn't believe that someone with eyes as wide and innocent as his had killed so many people. It was not possible.

"You can't remember me. Because we've never met." He answered still lost in her eyes.

"Now you lie too?" She asked, still not moving.

"I started after I found out that telling the truth does nothing but hurt people."

"That's not true. Truth can hurt sometimes but it is also the only thing that can touch people's hearts."

Suddenly the golden shimmering eyes turned hard and cold again.

"You are one to talk. You've been living a lie."

"I am not living a lie Inuyasha." She said, her volume increasing. "I did what I had to do. Not all of us can go running through the streets and give up their life if they don't like the way it goes."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I told you. I am NOT Inuyasha. The name's Kinanashi. Remember it. Ki – na- na- shi. Get it? Kinanashi."

"And you say _I _am living a lie? You even lie about your name! And what's up with the mask? What are you hiding from?"

"Don't talk about me as though you know because you don't."

"I know you better than you know yourself. You're scared aren't you? You're scared of the world. That's why you hide behind that mask! And then you turn around and try to prove your own courage to yourself by turning into the most notorious killer anyone has ever known. But we both know the truth, you are a coward!"

"Trying to protect yourself is not cowardice. It is called self preservation."

"Protect yourself from what? What could you possibly be in danger from?"

"You." He said quietly. Surprised he had even muttered it out loud. He couldn't believe he was talking to her after all this time. He had promised himself he would never ever talk to her again. He would disappear off the face of the earth. She wouldn't be able to find him even if she tried.

But he had failed. He had failed this assignment. He had continued to fail the moment he had taken the mission of killing the Higurashi family.

His first failure – failing to kill Kagome Higurashi. His second failure – failing to look for Kagome Higurashi and then killing her. His third failure – taking an assignment he knew would take him to the last person he wanted to see and keep her with him, alone, in complete secrecy for a while. His fourth failure – kidnapping the wrong girl. Hisfifth failure – Failing to kill the wrong girl and rectify his mistake. His sixth failure – Being discovered by the last person he had wanted to find him.

_No. _He thought she wrapped her slender fingers around the hem of his mask and peeled it off his neck exposing the soft, warm sun kissed skin there.

_Stop. _Pulling the mask off his face, she freed the two small furry triangles perched on top of his head that twitched when exposed to the cool outside air.

She threw the mask behind her distractedly and caressed the flushed skin of his cheeks. Cupping his face gently in her hands she placed her lips lightly over his.

The sensation was so familiar yet so exciting. She had missed this contact. The way his skin warmed when she kissed him. Even after kissing him repeatedly, he still blushed like a young schoolboy.

Oh god, she loved him so much.

Tilting her head slightly to the side she deepened the kiss. Revelling in the way her lips fit so perfectly against his. Moving her lips against his, she tasted him. She had forgotten the way he had tasted so sweet.

She had missed him so much. Pulling back she placed another small kiss against his soft lips and ran her fingers against his silver bangs.

"Why'd you do that?" He whispered. They were so close. His breath mingled with hers until they were both breathing in the same air.

"Because I love you." She told him.

His eyes widened slightly before he ripped her hands away from his face and backed until he was standing next to the basement door.

"Don't ever say that!" He yelled at her. "Don't ever say that because we both know it's not true and it just hurts to hear it!"

"What do you mean it's not true? Did the past few minutes feel like a lie to you? Don't tell me you didn't feel anything!" She yelled back at him. Damned be her manners and etiquette.

"If you had really loved me you wouldn't have left me!"

"I didn't leave you. You ran away! You always run away!"

"I ran away after you left me! What did you expect me to do? Stick around and bow to your highness?"

"I never asked for anything! I just wanted to be with you!"

"Funny." He said calming down suddenly. "'Coz I don't remember you saying that."

Then faster than she could see, he ran into the kitchen, jumped over the dinner table and grabbed his mask, pulling it over his head.

"Your bedroom is the one on the right down the hallway from the stairs. Obviously it is upstairs. Your luggage is still outside, I will bring it in. Go change or take a shower or do whatever. I don't cook so fix your own lunch. I am fucking outta here."

Kikyo sighed. It seemed that by pulling the mask over his face he truly believe he was another person. She looked forlornly at the half made sandwich on the counter. Wonder who he was making that for when she knew for a fact that he didn't eat tuna?

Well, might as well she fix it and eat it rather than have it go to waste.

* * *

Sorry, no Review Responses… Really tired. 

Until Next time!

PS I would love to recieve reviews... they make my day... and uh... don't kill me for the Inuyasha/Kikyo scene. I swear this story is Inuyasha/Kagome. You'll just have to wait and see how that comes around. ;)


End file.
